Legacies
by Robinjay
Summary: Teddy Lupin arrives at Hogwarts with expectations, mostly those he put on himself. After all, his parents were war heroes and at school, Remus was a marauder, one of the creators of the Marauders Map. But things have changed. How deep do the scars run?
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma, I know I'll be fine!" sighed an exasperated Teddy.

"You probably will, but I just wish that some of your cousins were already there. It would be so much nicer if you knew someone." Andromeda looked worriedly around. "Victoire will be coming in a couple of years, at least," she said, more to herself.

Teddy, who had heard that last comment, snorted. "She'll have all the boys, even the older ones, at their knees. I'm not sure if that's a good thing." The image of his Uncle Ron looking enraptured at the sight of his Aunt Fleur, was one of his more humorous memories. Especially seeing Aunt Hermione's expression.

"Watch your hair, Teddy," Andromeda reminded him, sounding one hundred percent the doting but strict grandmother she was. "You don't want to shock everyone you meet. Metamorphagi are quite rare. And don't play too many pranks on your fellow students and teachers."

"I've got to go, Grandma," Teddy reminded her as the train whistle blew.

"Oh my, and here I was thinking we got here early. Well, have a safe trip, Teddy," she said, a bit flustered.

"Love you too, Grandma," Teddy replied as he hugged Andromeda. Quickly, he boarded the train and began his first walk down the aisle of the Hogwarts express.

_Is it just me, or does the train seem slightly empty?_ _Grandma always said that if you arrived late, you would definitely have to ask to share a compartment. So far I've seen several empty ones._

Indeed the train was emptier than his grandmother or father would have remembered. Walking up the aisle, he had already spotted six empty compartments. Although he considered taking an empty compartment, he decided to attempt to befriend some fellow first years. The only tricky part would be finding first years who looked approachable and friendly.

It wasn't long before Teddy found compartment with two boys and a girl already in it. He didn't think he recognized any of them, but opened the door with confidence. "Hello," he said. "Mind if I sit here?"

A boy with straight brown hair and brown eyes and tanned skin was the first to respond. "Of course we don't mind. You can sit here." He gestured down to the seat next to him.

"Thanks," Teddy said, dragging over his trunk and his tawny owl, Brownwing. The three were staring at him in silence, clearly taking everything in about him. His eyes, gray; his hair; dark brown, although he could change it at will if he wished, but they weren't to know that, not yet. His grandmother had said people might stare, and often times the last place you want to be in is in the spotlight.

He sat down, looking around at them. Finally he asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Kristen," said the girl, a small looking girl with short black hair and red hair, dyed obviously, and a pale complexion, though not too white. 'This is my brother Felix," she said, gesturing to the boy beside her, who looked similar enough, although his hair was merely a dark brown. Both of them had the same strange eyes, blue-green, but almost with flecks of gold in them.

"And I'm Nikolas, but call me Niko. I don't like Nikolas." He answered with a calculating look in his eye, clearly taking in everything about him skeptically. The thought that this boy would be a Slytherin crossed Teddy's mind. "And you are?" Niko contined.

"I'm Teddy," he replied calmly, regarding him much the same way.

"You a muggleborn?" asked Niko.

His question startled Teddy. Very few people would dare to ask such a question now a days, after that tenuous period where being one was all but a death sentence. Still, he responded, "No, but why do you ask?"

"Cause most first years are this year. Not a whole lot of people were having families while the war was going one, if you know what I mean." Teddy nodded, but Niko clearly hadn't finished yet. "So who are your parents? Were they war heroes like half the people say their parents were?"

"Why do you care?" sniped Teddy, annoyed at Niko now.

"Well, just curious. Sorry if I offended you, mate. Just a harmless question."

"Well, I don't like to talk about my parents. I didn't really know them."

This Niko seemed to understand. He probably assumed that they had died, a small family with their only baby, murdered as a bystander by a death eater. He never would have suspected his true parentage so long as he kept his metamorphagi skills secret.

"Just excuse me for one second. I'll be right back," said Niko, rising to leave. Teddy moved his feet obligingly so as not to bar his exit, a very welcome exit at that. At last he turned to Kristen and her brother Felix, the twins. He still had yet to hear Felix say anything.

An awkward silence ensued. Teddy, feeling as if he should say something, asked, almost incoherently, "Well, what about you?"

"If you tell me the truth, I will tell you ours. You can expect a lie otherwise," Kristen replied coolly, her strange eyes boring into his.

"My parents were Remus Lupin the werewolf and Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphagus. They were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts before I had turned one. I was raised by my grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black, and by my godfather, Harry Potter." Teddy caught his breath at the end, waiting for their reaction to all that information about his relation to such a well known group of people.

Surprisingly, Kristen seemed to not be phased by this statement. She regarded him calmly, saying, "Our mother is a muggle and she refuses to talk about our father who was a wizard. We don't know his name."

Suddenly, Teddy felt as though he was not as alone as he had always imagined himself to be.


	2. Chapter 2

When Niko returned, things became quieter except for Niko's almost never-ending questions. Teddy's resentment only grew as he talked; apparently Niko's parents were Kayla and Daniel Isenberg who had been several years older than Harry. Both came from wizarding parents and it seemed as though they both must have been Slytherins, although Teddy did not voice that opinion out loud, as he couldn't be sure how Niko would react.

Felix still had not spoken a word when the train finally stopped. Kristen seemed to speak for the two of them, and Teddy couldn't help but be reminded of Uncle Georges pained, empty look whenever his late twin, Fred, was mentioned. He wondered if all twins were like that. In any case, both of them seemed to have little more knowledge of the wizarding world than a muggleborn, which, considering what little he had gleaned about their upbringing, made sense.

They all exited the train in silence and again the lack of people struck Teddy. So few younger students. There were a few more older ones, but it seemed that this year, his year in particular had the fewest. When Hagrid, aging yet cheerful as ever, called them over, Teddy could only count about nineteen in total, not including himself. That would mean five, boys and girls, for each house. And some might have even fewer

The lake glimmered from reflected lights as they sailed across. The sheer enormity of Hogwarts captured Teddy as did the magic that emanated from every particle of air. It felt intoxicating, and he could have sworn that he had seen Felix's eyes light up for just a second, allowing himself to be taken over by wonder. But that moment passed too soon.

They stepped off the boats and entered the castle in Hagrid's shadow, enormous as it was. Stepping under the door, apprehension seeped through Teddy unwillingly, and the brisk shout of "First years, this way. Hurry please," did nothing to help.

His first impression of Professor Kane did nothing was that he hardly ever smiled. Frown lines had ingrained themselves into his skin long ago and his hard eyes pierced them all with a practiced precision.

His eyes landed directly on Teddy and paused there for a moment, leaving Teddy quivering under that glare, but he quickly moved on.

"Now, you are about to be sorted into your respective houses. While you attend Hogwarts, you will live with your house, eat with your house, and sleep with your house in your dormitories. The sorting hat will tell you which house best suits you and you will proceed to that table for the feast. Would you all please follow me."

They all walked slowly into the Great Hall. After hearing it described for years by his grandmother, his uncles and aunts, actually seeing it felt more like déjà vu then something really new to him. In fact, while he whole castle had awed him, he still felt like it had been apart of some dream of his, so vivid were the descriptions. Headmistress McGonagall sat at the head of the staff table, looking old, but still possessing something strong deep within her that kept her at the school.

The sorting began quickly. Kristen and Felix were first, having the last name Astori. Without Kristen standing behind him, Felix looked a little nervous. He stared anxiously up at his sister and she looked back at him with a piercing stare. Professor Kane cleared her throat and she sat down on the stool. Teddy wondered what she would be; the sorting hat was taking a long time with her. He hoped it would be wherever he was, although he had no way of knowing that.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat finally shouted and Teddy's heart sank as the table in blew erupted.. Of all the houses, none of his family had ever been in Ravenclaw. His father had been a Gryffindor, his mother a Hufflepuff, and his grandmother a Slytherin. He didn't know what his grandfather and other grandparents had been, but he felt sure it hadn't been Ravenclaw.

Next Felix was up and he seemed to be shaking. What would happen if he were separated from Kristen? He thought about Padma and Parvati Patil whom he had met a few times. They had been twins yet still ended up in different houses. The hat took even longer on Felix, but when it opened its mouth, the result surprised even Teddy.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and Felix turned even paler than before. Teddy doubted if any of the ghosts were whiter than Felix at this moment. He even saw Kristen looking shocked and a little lost. What had the sorting hat been thinking?

He watched as Genina Brook became a Hufflepuff and Lily Dray was sorted into Ravenclaw. Michael Enderfield became a Hufflepuff as well. Then it was Niko's turn. The sorting hat paused on him for a few seconds before shouting, "Slytherin!" I knew it, thought Teddy, watching Niko's face, looking almost satisfied and disappointed at the same time. After Niko, Kayla Jenkins joined Genina and Michael at the Hufflepuff table and another girl, Jasmine Kohlhoff, a very foreign looking girl, was sorted into Slytherin.

Then Professor Kane called out, "Lupin, Theodore." Teddy's legs were beginning to shake, not helped out at all by Niko's gaping face which he could see as he walked up the steps. With a stern face, Kane placed the hat on Teddy's head.

If he hadn't heard stories, he would have been slightly terrified when the hat started talking to him. As it was, he was prepared. _Ah, Teddy_, the hat whispered to him. _I've been wondering when I would meet another Lupin. Very much like your father I see, but I dare say that must be a bit of your grandmother in you. You would do fine in Slytherin, I can see that. You would adjust and it would bring out your ambition, sometimes hidden. _Teddy turned cold. _But no, that wouldn't be best. Not Hufflpuff, and I don't think Ravenclaw would suit you very well either. Yes, I think Gryffindor would be a good fit for you, don't you think? _

Teddy didn't hear the sorting hat shout out Gryffindor for the whole school to hear. He took the hat off and walked slowly down to the red and gold table, taking a seat next to Felix. The only things he noticed after that were that two girls, Nya Eve and Silvia Torr were sorted into Gryffindor as well as another boy, William Wood. Felix's haunted look made it hard to enjoy the feast and Teddy couldn't help but be grateful when it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast had been finished, a rather silent affair for Teddy who sat next to a very shocked and remote Felix, Professor McGonagall stood up and looked around at the group of students sitting before her. He remember Uncle Harry telling him that she was very strict and had a commanding air, although she was quite fond of her students, the ones who behaved well at least, and even some of them who didn't. He did notice that everyone went quiet the moment she stood.

"A few quick words before you return to your dormitories," she said briskly, her voice obviously magnified so that carried around the hall. "First, welcome back to Hogwarts, or, in the case of our first years, small in number though they are, welcome to Hogwarts. Because of the small number of students this year, particularly in our first and second years and our predicted attendance for future years, we have created a joint common room, which is located on the third floor. There is direct access from all the house common rooms. The hope is that you all will be able to interact more with your fellow students in all years and of all houses." Here, Teddy might have thought she had been looking directly at the Slytherin house, but he dismissed the thought, as he was sure the Headmistress wouldn't do that. But she hadn't finished yet.

"I would like to remind all of you that the ventures Forbidden forestare _not _allowed, tempting though the possibility may be of a midnight stroll through a forest with many creatures hiding there. For those in third year or above, you may attend Hogsmede on designated days this year if you have a permission form signed by a parent or guardian. Outside of these designated days, Hogsmede is out of bounds as well.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to add that all items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are not allowed in Hogwarts. There is a complete list of all banned items on his door for all those interested.

"Quidditch tryouts will take place in the following weeks. Please speak to your respective Quidditch captains for details.

"This year, we will be starting a dueling club led by Professor Kane of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It will meet ever Tuesday and Thursday in the Great Hall. Also, for all those interested, we are starting a series of lectures on the history of Hogwarts. More details will be given to you by your head of houses.

"Without further ado, Prefects, please lead your first years up to their common rooms. You have the passwords."

"So much for just a few words," muttered Teddy to Felix, but Felix remained unresponsive.

Down the table, he heard a voice call out, "First years! First years! This way please. Yes, follow me. Please come over here now." From the sound of the voice, it was feminine.

"Come on, Felix," he said urgently, tugging on his shoulder. "We've got to go. We've got to go find our prefect. Felix? Felix? Can you hear me? We can't stay here. We have to find…" his voice trailed off as Felix spoke for the first time since Teddy had met him.

"But what about Kristen?" Felix's voice was barely audible over the din and Teddy leaned closer. "Can't she come too?"

Teddy's expressions softened slightly at this, though he was still worried that the prefect might leave without them unless they left soon. "Felix," he told him gently, "Kristen is in Ravenclaw. She's going to her own house. You're in Gryffindor. You can follow me."

"But I want to be with her. I can't be without her!" he whispered, voice edging on panic.

"Felix, I know it's hard. I know it is. But listen, follow me up to our common room and get a nights sleep. You'll see her tomorrow. I promise." Teddy looked into those strange eyes again, which were full of fear and uncertainty. "Just follow me for right now."

Slowly, as if he was being forced, Felix stood up and Teddy realized that he seemed quite delicate and fragile. He doubted he had ever been separated from his twin. But he walked forward, listening intently to the voice of the prefect.

She looked down at them when they arrived. "Make it here alright?" she chuckled. "If you can't even make it here without getting lost, I'm not sure what you'll do tomorrow." Laughing silently at her own joke, she proceed to walk out of the hall, followed by a very small group of first years, including a highly un-amused Teddy. But he said nothing, instead looked over to his right to make sure Felix was walking as well.

"I'm Jen, by the way," she called out over her shoulder. "You're lucky to be sorted in Gryffindor. We have a great Quidditch team this year." Her chest puffed out noticeably. "I play beater."

Then, turning to a boy next to Teddy, she said, "You're dad's Oliver Wood, right?"

Blushing slightly and looking down, the boy, who Teddy now remember was called William, answered, "Yes."

Jen whistled slightly. "Try out this year. Our keeper just left. First years don't normally make the team, but a couple have, like Harry Potter. You do play quidditch?" she asked, looking expectantly at him.

"Yes," he mumbled again, keeping his head down, clearly desperate to get out of the spotlight.

"Well, think about it," she said, and continued to lead them up yet another staircase. Teddy realized that if anything, Hogwarts was huge, massive, confusing and seemingly endless. He had no idea how Jen knew which way to turn. "Our head of house is Neville Longbottom, Herbology teacher. Great teacher if you like Herbology." After that, she continued to talk, but Teddy stopped paying attention and settled for looking around at all the decorations, paintings and suits of armor.

"Ah, here we are," Jen said at last, stopping a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink, puffed out dress.

"New ones?" she inquired, looking down at them. "Pay attention to the password. It changes every so often. Your prefects will know it."

"Prodding Platypus," Jen said crisply and the portrait swung open, reveal a hole which they all clambered into.

The common room immediately felt like home. Squashy armchairs surrounded the fire place and there were couches and tables for studying scattered across the floor. A bulletin board with announcements hung on a wall. Teddy would have to read them later. For now, he just wanted to get to his dormitory and sleep.

"Girl's dormitories on the left, boys on the right. Your trunks will be up there already."

Teddy, Felix and William all climbed up the stairs, still taking in their surroundings. True to her word, their trunks were already laid out across their bed.

"What do you say we have our introductory talk tomorrow night?" asked Oliver. "I'm tired."

"I'm good with that, "Teddy responded, already yawning. Felix, as usual, said nothing. They all changed quickly and soon Teddy fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am very sorry for not updating sooner, very, truly sorry. However, these things called the midyears took over my life for a bit, and then something called being sick, and then yet another called vacation = no computer access. But, here it is, and I'll try to get another chapter up before my break ends.**

When Teddy awoke, it was to the sound of William tripping over his trunk and falling onto the floor. Teddy bolted up, hearing the loud banging and thinking it was his cousins, Roxanne and Dominique, who had found some new way to set off fireworks in the fireplace. They weren't really his cousins, biologically, and he didn't live with them most of the time, but all the family reunions had left enough of an impression on him.

"You okay, William?" he asked, looking over the edge his bed to where he could see William.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, picking himself up. "And call me Will."

"As long as you call me Teddy. Theodore is far too long." Will smiled slightly, but then looked somber again. "What is it?" Teddy inquired.

"Well, I'd kind of like to get down to the great hall before Jen finds me again," he said nervously, glancing around though no one obviously would be there. "I don't want to have her corner me about Quidditch again."

"You do play don't you?" asked Teddy. From what he had heard from Uncle Harry, Oliver Wood took passion to a whole new level when it came to Quidditch. He doubted that his son would have had anything but the best coaching and training.

"You must've heard about my dad," sighed Will. "And my mum played Quidditch too. Alicia. She was on the team with my dad and Harry Potter."

"Of course," Teddy replied. "He gave me a warning about obsessive Quidditch captains before I came here. Seems we already met one, though she wasn't even a captain. Can you imagine what the real thing will be like?"

"Whoever he or she is, I doubt they can top my dad. I think I'm prepared," said Will, this time with a slight grin, which Teddy returned gladly. He had been afraid for a moment that both of his roommates were haunted enough already. Not that this castle didn't hold deep meaning for Teddy, after all, his parents had both died here, but he was determined to uphold his father's legacy. Harry had even given him the Marauders Map and the invisibility cloak for the time being.

"You can't ask for much more than this," Harry had told him with a mischievous gleam in his eye. The stuff he and his friends had done at school was legend enough in itself.

They stood there for a moment silently, each looking down, lost in thought. At last, Teddy snapped his head up and said briskly, "We better go get Felix up. He shouldn't be late for breakfast on the first day."

"Yeah, we'll probably all get lost on the way down," lamented Will.

"Oh, well we could always ask Jen for guidance," suggested Teddy shrewdly. He looked up innocently in response to Will's glare. "What? She would be more than happy."

Will grunted and watched sullenly as Teddy bent over Felix and shook him gently. Felix rolled over so he was facing up, rather than to the side, but stayed asleep, eyes closed. Sighing, Teddy shook him again, this time harder. Still, his eyes remained shut, although his lips were moving, muttering something incoherently.

"Hurry up, Teddy!" called Will. "I want to have enough time to get down there for a proper breakfast.'

"He's just a deep sleeper, that's all," Teddy called back over his shoulder. After another shake, this one more vigorous than the last, brought on the same response, he frowned. "Felix!" he said, softly at first, but then louder, until he was yelling. "Felix! Felix, are you there? FELIX!!!"

At this, Felix suddenly bolted up, eyes staring straight ahead, apparently unaware of Teddy's face right in front of him. Those eyes, blue with gold flecks, were wider than Teddy had ever seen eyes before. He didn't move.

Carefully, exercising great caution, he reached over, hand hovering over Felix's shoulder. After a quick look over to Will for support, he gently brought his fingertips down. What he was not prepared for was the reaction this brought on.

Teddy went flying across the room. Felix's arm had shot up, smacking him directly in the neck, hard to. His arm had seemed almost stiff, wrong somehow. Will wasted no time on Felix, however, and rushed over to Teddy to see if he was alright.

"Teddy? Teddy, are you alright?" he asked anxiously, crouched over Teddy's fallen form.

Breathlessly, Teddy muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my breath for a second. Give me a moment." He took in several deep breaths and felt around his neck. It hurt a little bit, but her would be alright. It was Felix he worried about. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know; you were the one right next to him," shrugged Will.

"I wonder, does this always happen to him, or is just Kristen?" wondered Teddy out loud.

"Kristen? Who's Kristen?"

"His twin," responded Teddy absentmindedly, slowly getting up and approaching Felix for the second time. "I don't think he's ever been without her before."

Will slowly nodded and offered a hand to help Teddy up, which he accepted gratefully. He looked gratefully at Will, so he didn't see what happened next. But the sound made him freeze, more than a gunshot in a graveyard.

**A/N again, sorry for the long wait, but hope this was okay, a bit of a cliffie. Please review now. I know that people are reading this and I've had barely any reviews so please just take those two minutes out of your life just to press the button and write a short comment. You know you want to press that button.**


End file.
